Chikaku Ni Mirai
by YoukaiTajiyaSango
Summary: Sango gets a warning about what might happen in the future, and how to save the group. What'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Konnichi wa, minna-san::smile: I hope everyone's okay. I'm losing some inspiration for my other stories, so I thought doing a fluffy one-shot would help. I hope it will. Hmm... as of now, I don't know who it'll be of and what the idea is. I suppose I'll just write. It should come to me, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. Sorry. :grin: Though if I ran it, it would be in a BIG mess right now...

The youkai tajiya was walking through the forest, sighing. The group had just finished a fight with some spider youkai, and she had been injured. She didn't think it was that bad, but her friends did and had forced her to rest.

Fortunately, they fell asleep and she decided to sneak off for a while for some fresh air. The breeze was calm and slow, and she let it blow through her hair. It flew behind her, flowing in dark brown tresses that were tied at the end with a white ribbon. Slowly she came to a stop in front of the Goshinboku, a large sacred tree where Inuyasha had lain sleeping for about fifty years.

She looked at it, examining it. There was a deep hole in the middle of it where she guessed Inuyasha had been pinned to the tree by Kikyou's sacred arrow. She ran her fingers over it, careful of the arrowhead she saw glinting in the light.

'I thought Kagome had taken that out...' She thought absentmindedly, remembering the time they had fought Menomaru. She blinked, sitting down at its base. The grass waved in the air, tickling her bare hands that were resting on it. She smiled faintly at it.

Suddenly she felt a little tickle on the back of her bare arm. She had rolled up her yukata sleeves and she hit it, hearing skin contact with skin. She winced, pulling away her hand. There was a little spot of blood and a spider body, and she shuddered as she wiped her hand on the grass.

She closed her eyes for what seemed a second, and then she opened them in a dream world. The ground below her was misty and foggy, and she wondered where she was. 'A demon's illusion?' She thought, looking around. Fully alert, she reached on her back for a non-existent hiraikotsu. She gasped a little. "Where is it!" She whispered, wondering.

'Oh... I left it back... with the others.' She said, wrinkling her nose. "Great, no protection." Grumbling, she decided to walk around the realm. Seeing a light glow ahead of her, she walked towards it. Stretching her hand outwards, she felt some sort of... strange, warm aura.

Feeling weak, she fell to her knees, gasping for air. Blinking a few times, she managed to look up at the light. A man stepped from out of it, someone she thought she should know but she didn't recognize. They looked so... familiar, yet unknown to her. 'What a weird feeling.' She thought.

The man's hand extended towards her, touching her cheek and spreading a shiver through her. She blinked, wondering who could cause this reaction in her. Quickly, she caught his hand and pulled, making him fall. He looked at her with his violet eyes, and she realized who it was.

"Houshi-sama!" She said in shock, blinking. He looked so... different. Otherworldly. "W-what are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where... _are _we?"

He looked at her, almost sadly, and he sat down. "Sango," he said, laughing a bit. She hadn't ever seen him this... serene. "We're in a different dimension. In the future. What do you think of it?" He asked her. His hand found his way to a familiar spot, though...

Her slap echoed throughout the unknown dimension, and he laughed again, touching the reddening area. "Ow, that hurt. Well, it was worth the pain..." She glared at him.

"What do you mean, future dimension? Why are you here? Why am I here?" She asked, casting nervous glances around her. She felt the hidden blade she had, concealed by her long sleeves. Sighing, she sat down more comfortably.

"We are in the future. Not too far, but not close enough to do any... harm. Sango," He said, pausing for a minute and taking in a deep breath. "Brace yourself for what I'm going to tell you." Miroku's gaze turned to a moving swirl of mist. Sango got a knot at the bottom of her stomach, knowing it wasn't going to be good. She nodded.

"We're dead. We're all dead. You and Inuyasha were the only ones left alive, and Inuyasha was – is – near madness. We didn't succeed in defeating Naraku, and Kagome died after one of his poison insects stung her and Naraku stabbed her with a vine." He paused, and Sango felt like she was falling. "After we found him, he started to activate my kazanna. I eventually was sucked in during the battle. Shippou... hid, but was found and torn apart by Kagura."

Not knowing what to say, she blinked and looked at him. A bitter laugh escaped her, and it sounded more like a bark. "What are you saying? What kind of joke is this? Tell Shippou to release this illusion and have Kagome and Inuyasha come out from hiding. This isn't a very funny joke. I'm not laughing." Still knowing that it wasn't, tears welled up in her eyes and she furiously brushed them away. "You're not dead!"

"I'm not dead _yet_," He corrected her. "I told you, this is the near future, but not near enough to cause harm. We need you to protect us. This is a sort of... warning. Sango, you have to help. This is the only way. Naraku... will try and take over. He still has your brother."

Sango looked at him, wiping away more tears. "Kohaku?" She asked, breaking their gaze by looking down. "Kohaku..." The monk nodded, not knowing what else to say. He picked her chin up, forcing her to look at him. He wiped away more of the tears, and she closed her eyes.

'His skin is warm. He looks... carefree. Happy. How could I...' She thought, wondering about how she was going to tell the others about this ominous warning she had just received. 'Can I? How could I burden them with such a fate...?'

The monk's eyes lit up with a smile, showing a few of his white teeth. Sango also felt the need to smile, but she smothered the desire to. "Houshi-sama. You look so... glad. So happy. How can I tell your... past you that you are fated to die? I couldn't. I can't!"

He pulled her into a warm embrace, her cheeks suddenly flooding with adrenaline and making her face unbearably hot. "You have to. If you don't, we'll end up dying anyway, and I'm sure you don't want that to happen."

She nodded, wanting to stay in his arms for a while longer. She breathed in deeply, memorizing his scent and the way he felt. 'I'm not going back to this,' She thought, thinking of the others. "The others!" She said, remembering that it was again, only an illusion.

"I can only stay so long, Sango. This... choice of future should be fading soon, and none of this happened with my other self or the others. You must tell us." He told her. He sighed, moving away a lock of hair that was in his face, making his earrings clank softly.

She smiled slightly at the sound, and he looked at her in slight amazement. "You're... smiling." He said with one of his own. She glared at him and hit him playfully.

"So I can't smile now?" She taunted. He looked at her, muttering something about making someone else laugh. She blinked, wondering what he was thinking of. He stood up, his robes rustling. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go now. I couldn't stay for very long; my spirit should be... departing soon." He whispered, looking at her. "Don't forget the real purpose that I came – you must save us from our deaths, or losing of minds." He turned around. "Tell them, and then we should find Naraku in a few weeks. Tell them for our sakes... so that we may live." Another bright white light, and he vanished.

She awoke "again" in the same spot where she had been what seemed to be a few hours ago. Yawning and stretching, she stood up, and an uneasy feeling came to her. "I wonder if that was my imagination acting up, or if it was really a warning from Houshi-sama." She said to herself, walking back to the hut where they were staying at.

Soon, the business of the village was bustling around her, each person having some important task to attend to. She walked around, looking for anyone she saw recognizable in her path. Seeing Miroku, she gapsed slightly, but remembered her dream.

'Only a dream... only some vision. But I have to tell them... otherwise they die...' she thought, facing down. Luckily, Miroku spotted her before she walked right past him in her own dream world and haste to get to him.

"Sango!" He said, catching her shoulder. Many women laughed and giggled at the sound of his voice, and it snapped the young woman out of her thinking trance.

"Ah, Houshi-sama..." She said, looking up at him. "I was... um, looking for you." She turned around, wondering where they could go so she could tell him the vision in privacy. Ladies were looking at them enviously, as his hand was still on her shoulder. She casually brushed it off, and he smiled.

He turned her to face him. "What did you need? Or maybe, you've finally come to your senses and want to confess true feelings towards me, or maybe LOVE!" he said, holding his hands out high into the air. Some men looked at them funnily, and she pulled his hands down slowly.

"Umm, sorry to disappoint you, but this is more important than bearing people's children." She muttered, glaring slightly. He got the hint and nodded solemnly, taking her hand and pulling her into the woods. They walked through the bushes and trees until they finally reached a clearing, quite far from the village and its commotion.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? It must be really important if you didn't want to tell me in front of all those pretty girls!" he chuckled. She glared again, but ignored the comment.

"As you know, I went for a walk in the forest. I suppose I fell asleep, so then I dreamed something really odd..." She went on, telling him about everything they had conversed about and their fates that would be sealed if she didn't tell them. The monk listened quietly and nodded at the right times. She didn't leave anything out, incase he thought that any was important.

She did hesitate at the part where he hugged her and she definitely omitted her thoughts about him, but he chided her through her tension. When she finished, he thought about it for a few moments. Finally, he said something.

"I think that it's good you told me about this, and this does mean we'll be seeing Naraku soon. This is a good thing, but also... something to be wary of." He looked thoughtful again for another few seconds, the continued. "You need to tell the others about this, so we can avoid all of it and kill Naraku once and for all so he can stop this insanity with the Shikon no Tama."

She nodded quietly, and he smiled, getting an idea. He hugged her just as she described in her dream, and he told her the exact same thing he had said.

"You have to. If you don't, we'll end up dying anyway, and I'm sure you don't want that to happen."

She blushed some more, thinking this was some trick of some sort. Trying to turn the tables, she looked up at him, unable to contain her blush either way. "Houshi-sama, I - "

She was interrupted by a sudden presence she felt, and Miroku stood up, holding his shakujou in front of her. She still didn't have hiraikotsu, and she felt around for her katana. Unsheathing it, she also stood defensively.

Luckily, it was only a baby worm demon, that of they quickly disposed of. Sighing, they sat down again. They stayed like that for about forty-five minutes, and then Sango looked at him. "I think we should go and tell Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou," she said, breaking the silence. Miroku nodded.

"I believe you're right. Let's go back to the village and tell them now."

A/N: Oh, wow, new story. Hm, so it won't be a one-shot. Interestingly enough, I've got a new story. :grins and claps: Yay. Well, please R&R!

Sango-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Konnichi wa, minna-san::smile: Hope everyone's okay. Alright... so I haven't updated in a LONG time, and you all pretty much probably hate me. o0 Lol. Well, the ones that actually read my stories. :plucks at foil bunny: So... I've been doing homework, and hopefully I'll get some chapters up, if not small ones. --

Review Responses:

**FlamingSora:** Yay! I'm glad you like it::smiles insanely: Do you know how happy that makes me? Lol! I shall update sooner hopefully... but that's what I always say. ;-; And I will check your stories out. I don't know any of the anime you wrote of, so I will check it out.

**Liana Ilia**: Well, not too soon... lol. Yay! I'm so glad that you liked this story too! Yay::jumps around: I'm so happy.

YAY! People like this story. This is a lot more reviews than I expected, anyway. Lol... see how much confidence I have in myself...? Lol. Here's the second chapter!

Miroku and Sango kept walking to the hut, the monk deep in thought about what Sango had told him. He was wondering how they would defeat Naraku if he started to activate his kazanna before they reached him. Becoming melancholy quickly, he followed Sango with his head bowed down, eyes focused on his palm with the kazanna.

Sango noticed this change in him quickly, walking past all the villagers and their sales, ignoring their calls of bargains and fresh fruit. Wondering about Miroku, she kept her eyes ahead and then finally looked back at him. They were about halfway there, but she couldn't bear the uncomfortable silence any longer.

"Houshi-sama..." she said slowly, as if thinking her words out carefully. "Houshi-sama, what's wrong?" She asked, stopping so he could catch up to her. She had been a little ways in front of him.

"Eh?" He asked, snapping out of his reverie. "Ah, Lady Sango, I'm sorry. I'm just... thinking about things." He told her with a small smile. 'So much that conceals that...' she thought with a little bit of surprise, wondering why she felt such compassion for the houshi all of a sudden. He watched her expression, which changed from surprised, then to amusement.

She looked at him quietly, fully stopping now. "Houshi-sama." She said seriously, grabbing his shoulders in an attempt to stop him as well. It worked. "Please tell me what's wrong. Don't hide things from me."

He looked at her and sighed. "Lady Sango, who are you to tell me this? You don't open up much either." He told her, and pulled away from her, continuing to walk. "Come on, don't be left behind." He called over his shoulder, and she followed numbly.

'How... I... can't deny that.' She thought, her head bowed in a sort of shame. She followed him quietly, the silence now slightly strained. She sighed, catching up with Miroku. "Houshi-sama." She said, striding along with him. He turned to look at her again, his expression still depressed.

She looked into his eyes, wondering why he was so sad and then remembering that she had told him of his death. She sighed, then continued. "If... if you try open up more to me, then I will try and open up to you, also." She told him, not blinking. He looked slightly... amused? "That... is a promise."

Miroku nodded, smiling once more. "Then keep it, and I'll keep mine." He told her, nodding. They finally made it to Kaede's hut, and they went inside. Inuyasha was sitting up against the wall, his legs crossed like always. Kagome and Kaede were in the middle of the hut, beginning to make dinner.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, we're making dinner!" Kagome called out to the two who just entered. Sango bowed to her and sat down, watching the young miko make the beef stew.

"Nice to see you." Sango told her, looking at her. She took a quick glance at Miroku, who was sitting in the opposite corner, still staring at his palm. She looked back at Kagome, who had an odd expression on her face.

"Umm... yes. It's nice to see you too." She stood up, heading for the door. "I'll be right back, okay?" She told them, and the others nodded silently. Kagome left, the tatami mat door swinging in her leave. The hut was quiet for a few minutes, and then Inuyasha stood.

"Darn it, it's too quiet in here." He mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear. He left a bit angrier than Kagome had done so, and the mat almost fell off of its hinges. The remaining people stared at the door, and then looked at each other.

"Why are they acting so strange...?" Sango asked no one in particular, looking back at the stew. "Kaede-baasan, do you need help with that?" She kneeled down next to the old miko, watching her stir the soup. The lady nodded and pointed to a knife and vegetables, and Sango started to cut up them up.

"I know not why they act so strangely," the miko said, still stirring the soup. "But it must be for something urgent if they are like that." She stopped and took away some of the foods Sango cut up and added them to the broth.

Miroku looked at Sango, and then looked at Kaede. The old lady said something about getting some things from her garden and asked the two to look over the soup. "Please don't let it go to waste." She added as she left the room quietly. Miroku quickly went over to Sango, who pretended she didn't notice.

"Sango." He said, tapping her shoulder. It was quiet enough that she didn't have to hear him, and the tap was light enough so that she didn't need to have had to feel it. She didn't turn and continued cutting up the things with her back to him.

"Sango." He repeated and tapped her harder, and she turned around, not avoiding it anymore. She sighed a little, blinking.

"Yes, Houshi-sama?" she asked him, and he sat back cross-legged again. He looked a little worried, and he stood up and started to pace. She watched him in a bit of amusement, wondering what he was so worried about. Then she remembered the vision, and stopped feeling so amused as the reality of it hit her.

"Sango... You said that Naraku will be coming soon, ne?" He asked her. She nodded silently. "And then that I warned you about this...?" She nodded again. "Then that means... that all of this... will happen if we don't defeat Naraku."

"Yes."

He nodded, sitting next to her. He was so close, she could feel his body heat radiating from him. She blushed slightly, looking away. "Sango." He said, turning her around. She looked down, determined not to look at his eyes. "Sango, look up at me." She did so.

"We have to prevent this. We just _have_ to." He told her.

"Yes, I know."

A/N: SO LONG! Gah... sorry. Well, I'll try to update again next week, if I can write the other two story chapters. I'm working on that right now. ; So yes. R&R, onegai!

Sango


End file.
